


Dean Turns Pro

by Cerulean_supwho



Series: Love for Hire [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_supwho/pseuds/Cerulean_supwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Cas and Dean meet in college.<br/>Dean has to hide that he works as a prostitute for Crowley to pay for Cas' expensive treatments when he falls ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The building was all glass and steel, very modern and imposing, just like all the newer buildings in the middle of down town. Rachel parked in the underground parking lot and made her way to the elevator following the instructions to get to the eleventh floor, and then she put in the nine digit security code that she would only be able to use one time. Her breathing was becoming difficult, her heart was racing and she had a strong impulse to just turn around and leave. What was she thinking? It had seemed like a good idea at the time. She had been driven, intent on doing this until right now. My god! Had she lost her mind? Was this just a mid life crisis? What was she getting herself in to? She had been spending another quiet night at home, reading, and sitting by the gas lit fire, content in her own little world when she had seen the discreet ad that piqued her interest. Living alone, ever since her children had grown up and moved out, was comfortable. Rachel had no illusions about the way she had lived her life. The decision not to date or seek out another partner had been her own choice. She had made a promise to her children in their youth to not bring another man into the home; she hated drama and there had been quite enough when their Dad was still there, even more right after he left. Deep in her heart she knew the reason she had really made the promise to her children and it probably had a more to do with her personal fears than protecting them.

When her marriage failed after twelve years and two children, she was sent into a semi-depressed state. She had turned inward, interacting as needed for work and taking care of her children, but no effort was made to reach out for new relationships. She basically had no social life and was too afraid of putting herself out there in the dating pool. Fear of rejection was part of it, but the biggest fear was the pain that comes from investing in a relationship and having it all taken away. She did not trust her judgment in finding a reliable man, much less someone that she could allow access into her and her children’s lives. Tim and Annabelle had finally gotten used to their Dad’s absence. It had taken a while. 

Rachel would never forget Tim, at age six, vocalizing, “My Dad must be dead, because he never comes to see me anymore.” It broke Rachel’s heart but contact with Steve had been cut off by him by the time Tim was three and Annabelle was six. Steve had moved on to a different life out of selfishness, found a new wife and never looked back. The kids however had remained expectant, hoping that he would call, write or just turn up someday. Rachel had made them a priority, making them feel loved and secure, trying to meet all of their needs. She was not surprised when Steve left, he had been emotionally distant for a while, so his decision to leave was not out of left field for her. 

They had not had sex since long before Tim was born. Rachel had been miserable within the relationship. She loved sex, but being married to a sex addict had curbed her interest. Steve had been a selfish lover, pressing her to do things she was uncomfortable with. He pushed too much, almost forcing her, betraying her when she was vulnerable, making her feel molested in her own home. So, yeah, she had trust issues. So here she was, in a position she could have never imagined, and she was not sure if she could go through with it.

The doors opened to a plush waiting room, mostly muted colors, grays and black, with touches of red and sleek, ultramodern, metallic framed furniture. At the reception desk was a very attractive and conservatively dressed, stunning blonde. He rose from the desk to greet Rachel as soon as she entered the area, taking her by the arm and escorting her down the hall. Mark introduced himself and put her at ease as he led her down the hall through double doors into a more traditionally decorated great room with vaulted ceilings. The décor was tasteful, done in soft colors and heavy dark wood furniture arranged in a very cozy seating area that faced a large river stone, wood burning fireplace that served as the focal point of the room. There were very large windows on one side covered with gauzy drapery and close by were thick, wooden circular stairs that went up to a balcony open to the living area below. Mark took Rachel on a tour of the whole space which could best be described as an apartment with a full well stocked kitchen and bar downstairs. Upstairs was a large master suite with a well appointed bathroom; it had a spa tub, large walk in glass shower as well as cedar lined sauna. Mark was thorough going over as many details that were necessary without overwhelming her and gave her numbers to call for wait staff and anything else she would need. 

All financial arrangements had been made ahead of time so now all Rachel had to do was wait. Her heart rate was getting faster every minute, so she was willing herself to take slow, deep even breaths to calm herself. Alcohol! Rachel didn’t drink as a rule, it really didn’t do anything for her other than upset her stomach, however she decided the circumstances called for alcohol. Just a little bit to calm herself. Lower her inhibitions. She was determined she was going to get as much out of this as she could. It had been really expensive and had put quite a dent into her savings, but once she made up her mind, she had no intention of turning back. The agency had been very thorough, had an impeccable reputation and when she had spoken with the CEO, Mr. Crowley, he had assured her of her safety and privacy. Testing was done, normal results were exchanged and reviewed, and the whole process had been very professional. Even with all that, there was still the unknown. Dean Smith was an unknown entity. Rachel had been given his stats and very little personal information. Mr. Crowley assured her that he was handpicked to her specifications and was a consummate professional. He also assured her that the experience would be well worth her investment and the offer was given to make this an ongoing venture that could be beneficial to everyone involved.  
Rachel looked through the liquor cabinet to find the least objectionable beverage. Something that would calm her but didn’t taste too gross. She really abhorred the taste of alcohol, it was bitter at best. Wine was not much better; she’d just never developed the taste for it. She spied some Bailey’s and decided that was tolerable in coffee and proceeded to busy herself making a pot. While she was busy pulling things out of the cabinets and drawers she did not hear when the main doors opened and her guest for the evening entered. She was not very tall and was having trouble reaching the coffee mugs when she was startled by a deep voice behind her.

“Rachel?”

Rachel squealed a little at the sound. Her springs were tightly wound as it was, and Dean had startled her, causing her to knock one of the mugs on to the floor. When she turned she nearly stopped breathing at the sight of the most attractive man she had ever seen. Brilliant green eyes locked on to hers and they both stooped to pick up the fallen mug almost hitting heads, Dean pulled up and grasped Rachel’s arm to steady her. She was obviously very nervous and his job was to put her at ease. He was here for her, this was her show. Dean had been given a full folio on her; a lot of the information would probably have surprised her. The Crowley Company went to great lengths to investigate their clients to give them the experience they were paying for. The client did not need to know how they got all of the information; discretion was imperative to their success and they well guarded their clients’ details.

Rachel was still very flustered and her heart was pounding more now instead of less. My God! He was gorgeous! He was here to have sex with her. She was going to have sex with him. Naked sex. Naked body sex. Dear God! Just look at him. She knew her face was red and that there wasn’t a coherent thought in her head. She was paying this gorgeous creature to have sex with her. Naked sex. She did not want to be naked in front of him. She could not do this. No way. Unh unh. Wasn’t happening. No way. There was going to be a heart attack occurring soon. She might as well call 911 now, a preemptive strike as it were. She was not going to survive this. This Adonis of a man was here for her. To please her. Holy freaking hell. Rachel reminded herself that she had paid a big chunk of money for this experience, but to say that she was having cold feet was an understatement. She had reasoned it all out. It had seemed so logical. She was determined that this was a good idea. To pay for sex. No strings attached. No fumbling around and coming up short, or worse yet, getting together with someone who was really a psycho or just plain mean. Rachel really missed sex. Sex with someone that is. There had been a lot of masturbating. A lot of masturbating. Her libido was growing with age instead of declining; she had perfected the art of getting herself off, and did on a daily basis; sometimes more than once if she had the extra time. Let’s face it. She was damn horny!

Rachel’s life had been busy, fulfilling; she loved her job as the Director of Employee Education in a large teaching hospital where she had worked her way up through the ranks. Her main focus was to make sure that all employees were up to date on required continuing education and taught most of the in service classes herself; she also arranged for faculty presentations and orientation for new employees to the facility. Initially she worked as an unskilled nurse’s aide; she then went on to school to get her nursing degree and then her Master’s in nursing which prepared her for her current highly coveted position. She’d worn out a lot of shoe leather as a floor nurse, gaining a lot of experience along the way. Knowledge of the human body and psyche fascinated Rachel: she loved delving into the vast amount of information available and was a natural born teacher. She had a earned a stellar reputation as she was friendly, helpful and sensitive to people’s needs. Her coworkers loved her and she had made a good living at what she did. She was not in debt; she had put her children through school and sent them on their way. She had thought about dating. Friends had offered to set her up. She had not seriously considered online dating. Too risky. So here she was. And here he was. And he was saying something to her. 

“Rachel? Let me help you. Were you making coffee?”

“Yeah, I um, decaf. Was making decaf for the um, ..Baileys. I wanted..um”

“Well, let me help you, okay?” Dean took the mugs, ushered Rachel to a barstool next to the island and proceeded to make the coffee.

Earlier while Dean rode the elevator to the eleventh floor he tried to psyche himself up. ‘Deep breath dude. You can do this.’ This was all for Cas. Dean convinced himself that Cas would never find out and Crowley had been very persuasive; reassured him he could back out at any time. Well not now that he was here; he had confirmed this date. He could not back out of this today. She sounded nice, not really desperate, just out of touch. Was not a bar hopper, had not tried online dating, professional, divorced, a little older, not by much. He could do this. For Cas. Anything for Cas. 

Mark let him into the apartment and he did not see anyone but heard noise coming from the kitchen.

“Hello? Anyone here?”

He rounded the corner and startled a very anxious brunette. He leaned in to help her and nearly knocked her over, but with his quick reflexes he righted the both of them and offered his help. Cat on a hot tin roof came to mind. She was really jumpy. ‘Time to turn on the Winchester charm’. 

“So, Bailey’s right? I’ll join you. So tell me a little about yourself,” he guided her. Rachel started in talking, stuttering a little at first, but loosening up as Dean directed her with quiet questions. Dean was listening but couldn’t help his mind from thinking back to this morning when he left Cas’ bedside. Cas was tired, worn out from lack of sleep due to the nausea. They had both been up most of the night. Dean had gotten more sleep than Cas; the trials of the week had piled up on him and he had been almost comatose for several hours. The nurses had cared for Cas during the night allowing him to sleep in the hospital’s hard as a rock recliner. Upon waking he had seen to the plan for Cas’ day and reminded him of the business meeting he would be tied up with at the end of the day and late into the evening. The nurses had agreed to contact him in case of an emergency but were advised not to bother him otherwise.

Dean had kept a lot about his job of late to himself, not wanting to worry Cas, about the money especially. There was no need for Cas to hear about how badly his investments had done lately. His job was hanging by a thread and all the lost time to be with Cas had not helped. All Dean wanted was Cas to get well. The new cutting edge treatments were so expensive at this new clinic, but this was the best proposed treatment for Cas’ cancer. The newer drugs were promising, but only available here where the research was being done. So, yeah, the money had become an issue, so here he was, at Crowley’s, getting ready to sell his awesome ass. Crowley had been like a vulture. Somehow he had gotten wind of Dean’s dilemma and had approached him at a time when he was desperate. Desperate for Cas’ health. He would do anything for Cas and Crowley knew that; they had a brief history.

“Let’s make it good for her, buddy” Dean told himself as he watched Rachel twisting in her chair. She looked like a flight risk, she was nearly hyperventilating and he knew he was going to have to calm her down before anything was going to happen tonight. She was attractive, classically so, clear, creamy skin, blue eyes, shoulder length chestnut hair and a curvy yet trim figure. So why was she paying for him tonight, all night at that? Dean was curious. There were no kinky requests in her folio and she had been divorced for several years. There was not anything in the info about her dating since the divorce. Dean wanted to know more. He just didn’t see it. No kinks, attractive: there had to be a catch and if he knew what it was, tonight would go so much better. Other than her nervousness, she looked fairly normal in person as well as on paper. 

Dean poured a couple of mugs, added the liqueur and led Rachel into the living area by the fire. 

Rachel could not take her eyes off of Dean. He was undeniably beautiful, but there was something else, something big. She had a nose for these things. She knew people. Dean should not be here. She wanted to ask him how often he did this and yet had enough clarity to refrain from busting his balls. They were here for her fantasy, but there was a huge flaw in the whole set up. Rachel was totally able to fantasize in private, but she had never been in a room with someone and be able to totally disengage. Not acknowledging their uniqueness was impossible for her. Her forte was finding peoples strengths and weaknesses and helping to use that to their advantage. Her art was reading people and Dean was a fascinating novel. Pretty cover art, but what was on the inside? His eyes spoke of a depth that she wanted to explore and for a moment she forgot why they were here. Her heart was still racing and she took several large sips of the liquor laced coffee hoping it would help to calm her. 

Rachel noticed his hands: they moved with certainty. The fingers were thick, clean, and deft: a single broad silver band on his left ring finger and a black sport’s type watch on his left wrist. He was dressed comfortably yet conservatively in tailored slacks, a pale green button up and a cream colored preppy sweater. Wow, they really had paid attention to details; this was definitely one of her favorite looks on a man. She liked scruffy sometimes, but she really liked this clean shaven GQ sort of look as well. You know preppy but relaxed. Dean’s attitude was making her feel more relaxed. He was sitting close, but not invasively so, on the deeply cushioned loveseat of which there were two of, no couches, how strategic was that? The lights were low without it being dark. There were several lamps placed on tables around the room, muted overhead lights and a fire crackling in front of the seating area. If Rachel had set the stage for romance she could not have done it any better. It was at that moment that she noticed the music playing in the background. She remembered the questionnaire she had filled out and shook her head. She was really getting the royal treatment. The sound track from ‘The Big Chill’, mostly Motown was playing alternating with other movie soundtracks, her favorites of course, ’When Harry met Sally’ and ‘Pretty Woman’. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, what? I um, I guess I’m a little spacey, kind of nervous. “

“Yeah, I noticed.”

“That obvious, huh?”

“Kind of, but, you should know…tonight is all about you. Whatever you want; whatever you’re comfortable with. No pressure. No rush.”

“Well, that’s kind of it. I um, well I’ve never done anything like this, and…um. It’s also been a really long um…time since….so I um…”

Dean decided to let her off the hook if he was reading the situation right. “How about we take it slow? Would you like to dance?” He held his hand out and Rachel placed her hand in his.

His hands were warm, his grip was strong and as she stood, Dean pulled her in close and led her gently into what could easily be called the middle school hold. His right hand was pulled up and in close, elbow bent, his left hand on her lower back at her waist. He left plenty of space between them to start with. 

“How’s this? This okay?”

God, he smelled good too! His cologne was subtle and woodsy, but most of all his scent was male. That was the underlying heady aroma. Male. God it had been a long time. She missed that smell and so she found herself leaning in for more.

“Yeah, um…” Rachel cleared her throat, “Yeah, this is um..nice….it’s nice.”

Dean took that as his cue to pull her in closer, leaning in so that he could bow his head and nose into her hair, noting that she was petite, very small next to him. He was at least a head taller.

Rachel couldn’t help herself. She basically snuggled into Dean’s hold, inhaling his scent, cozying up to his warmth. Her hands had become cold from all of the adrenaline pumping and he was warm and very substantial. The term “hard body” came to mind. He was tall and broad shouldered like a man should be; he was the perfect fantasy for Rachel. But this was real, so Rachel made her mind up then to savor this moment. She allowed him to lead her, swaying easily together to the music.

Dean knew what he was doing, making slow progressive movements he drew Rachel closer, securing her body against his, holding her firmly with gentle pressure. He gradually pulled their hips together, making sure that as they moved she could feel him. Women always turned him on: being with Cas had been an aberrance in his sex life. He found himself looking forward to the night’s activities and started thinking about how he was going to please Rachel which in turn caused him to be aroused with his speculation. The pressure of her body against his and the anticipation of tonight’s activities were getting him hard so he kept Rachel close and started nuzzling down her neck.

Rachel had been taking slow, deep, breaths to calm herself, out through her mouth and in through her nose, which had the added benefit of enveloping her senses with Dean’s everything. Pressed up against him like she was enabled her to not only inhale his scent, she was experiencing the heady feeling of being encircled by a man’s arms and body. Then when Dean started to nuzzle her neck she felt it go straight to her groin. Oh, dear God! She was already wet, and was that? Sweet Jesus! It was. She knew it had been a long time, but she would know that feeling anywhere. The feeling of a hardening ….Oh Dear heavenly father! A hard, thick….

“Mnnnnnh…..” came out of her involuntarily and Rachel found that her hips had a mind of their own as she returned the press of Dean’s pelvis with her own. Dear God, did she just moan? 

Smooth sailing from here Dean thought. This was his wheelhouse, he had it from here. He could do the rest of this on autopilot. The music was slow and rhythmic aiding to the sensuality of the current mood. Dean took his time, pressing, swaying his hips against hers allowing her to feel his desire for her. They had all night and he was determined to be here, in the moment: and if it distracted him from worrying about Cas…well, that couldn’t hurt, could it? God, she smelled good. She wasn’t doused in perfume: she smelled clean and he couldn’t put his finger on what smelled so wonderful, but it was definitely adding to his arousal. It reminded him of summer rain and clean clothes. 

Dean placed small, wet kisses down Rachel’s neck, down to her collar bone and then worked his way back to her chin, nudging her to tilt her face up to him. He kissed his way, bit by bit, to the edge of her mouth, soft butterfly kisses, lazy kisses, teasing kisses. Before he kissed her lips Dean kissed the corner of her left eye, then the side of her nose. Pausing, he looked down at her, and reassuring himself that she looked relaxed and just a little needy, he kissed the tip of her nose and then leaned in with first a very soft kiss to her lips. He pulled back and hesitated, drawing it out, hovering over Rachel’s parted lips, breathing into them. Tenderly he pressed in to Rachel’s mouth, kissing her with open lips, allowing her to match him kiss for kiss. He was setting the pace and yet he was making sure she was into it every step of the way. 

Rachel was melting. Her heart and mind had been so closed off from intimacy and now she was melting. She was goo……wet, messy goo. Her whole body was becoming loose and wet. The adrenaline was gone and now her body was swimming in a sea of hormones; hormones that were turning her into a dripping goopy mess. Kissing. God she missed this; Dean was delicious. He tasted like coffee with cream and his tongue was now licking at her mouth, tentatively, cautiously. Oh, fuck, she is a goner now. Rachel was too hot to hold back anymore and slid her tongue back into Dean’s mouth, hungry for the taste and feel of him.

Dean lowered both of his hands to her hips and squeezed the top of her buttocks, working his way down, kneading her curves with the flats of his hands while keeping his groin bearing down on hers, fully hard now and leaking steadily. Their kissing had become more intense and Rachel was starting to lose control, her mind was foggy, her body on fire: Dean was still trying to set the pace and could sense that she was all in now. Her anxiety had turned into lust. She was probably more than ready. Dean pulled back a little and said to her softly, “Let’s go upstairs, okay?”

Rachel nodded her assent , she was too breathless to speak, and allowed Dean to guide her to the stairs and up, his hand circling her waist at first and then grasping her hand and taking the stairs slowly while she followed behind.

Good God! That ass! I am going to die tonight. That perfect, Oh. My. God. Ass! Rachel watched every flex of that ass as they steadily made their way up the circular stair case. It was all she could do not to reach out and touch it. The swag putting her into a sort of trance; they were hypnotic; she could not take her eyes off of that perfect ass. She was visualizing what it would look like as he was pumping in to her. She would follow that ass anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean meet and more porn.

Dean met Cas his freshman year of college as he was rapidly making his way through the female student body. He had done well for himself in high school, dating the popular girls, never getting serious, breaking a lot of hearts and generally having a good time. Oh, sure, there were a couple of girls he had been hung up on for longer periods of time, but he attributed that to them playing hard to get. Once he made the conquest he would become bored and move on. Dean was smart and was one of those kids that had balanced his time between sports and academics well enough that he had gotten a scholarship for a full ride to university for the first two years. There was not a lot of extra money growing up and Dean was determined to make it big; he never wanted to worry about money again. His Dad raised him and his brother Sam as a single parent and wasn’t home a lot. His job required him to travel a lot and Dean had to fill in the gaps for Sammy; he was like a mother to him, their mother had died in a house fire when Sam was a baby and Dean four years old. Dad was never the same after mom died. Dean knew his father loved him, but he wasn’t there a lot: when he was there he was depressed, quiet and drank a lot. He had been hard on Dean, never cut him much slack and expected a lot out of him. 

Dean had tried to win his Dad’s favor by excelling at school and sports. He tried out every season for the current sport; had been a star running back in high school in the fall, an excellent hitter for the baseball team in the spring; he filled up the interim time wrestling. He was well liked by teachers and students alike; Sammy looked up to him, but his father, well, his father rarely noticed him. Dean had held it together for Sam, but when it was time for college, he was ready to go. He hated leaving his brother behind, but it had to be done. Dean was not going to “make do” or do without for the rest of his life. He called to check on Sam as much as he could, but he hated going home. He never did enough to please his Dad and he was tired of trying. College was for Dean alone. It was his way out. He wanted a better life with more money, comfort and no longer having to worry about not being able to afford nice clothes and the basic things all the other kids had. Dean had mowed lawns and done odd jobs through middle and high school to be able to buy some of the things he and Sammy needed for school. If he hadn’t had that little extra he would have never been able to afford his letterman jacket or Sam’s nerdy books. He swore that kid inhaled books. He was a frickin genius compare to Dean.

In college for extra money, Dean waited or bused tables at a local hangout close to the school. It was mostly a sandwich shop and was very busy at lunch and supper, but when it was quieter between the rush hours, students would commandeer tables to study, while they drank copious amounts of cheap coffee. This doubled as a way to meet girls and he usually snagged more than a few phone numbers each shift he worked. Dean was flirting with a large group of girls after lunch one day when he noticed a guy staring at him from a table back in the corner near a window. He had seen him a couple of times before; he was a regular. The dude was quirky looking, dark hair all mussed up as if he’d just rolled out of bed and was dressed in a sweater. Not a stylish sweater, but one like your grandpa would wear, buttoned up in the front. At first Dean thought he was wrong about the staring and looked to see what the brunette was looking at. Was there something going on behind him? Dean checked and then looked back at the guy who realized he’d noticed him looking, ducked his head back down to the stack of papers on the table. During the span of the afternoon Dean caught the nerdy guy staring at him multiple times. It wasn’t Dean’s table but the guy was creeping him out and Dean couldn’t help himself, he had to go over there. 

Dean caught him looking again during a really slow period, so he made eye contact first and then made his way over to the dude. The dark haired man look flustered and tried to busy himself with his paper work, shuffling them around, visibly agitated.

“Heya. Can I help you with anything buddy?” Dean gave him a very toothy smile, one of his best.

The guy turned three shades of red and looked nervously around him as if he felt the need to escape and was looking for a way out of there. 

Dean wasn’t letting him off the hook. He wanted to know what the guy’s deal was. 

“So, like, can I get you anything? More coffee, dessert? Anything?”

With a gulp and a stutter, “Nn..nn..no…I’m good, I uh, I’m good. “

“Really? Cause I keep getting the feeling you need something. Keep looking my way. Your waiter not taking care of you?” Dean was a flirt. It usually put people at ease. This guy looked like he was about to choke. Obviously the affect he was having on him was making him panicky the opposite of what Dean was trying to accomplish.

“Sorry, dude. Just busting your chops. Name’s Dean,” he offered his hand out as a friendly gesture for a handshake. 

After an audible sigh and with obvious effort to collect himself the brunette countered, “Castiel, my um name’s Castiel.”

“Castiel? That’s one I never heard of. Unusual.”

Castiel cleared his throat, his mouth was uncomfortably dry. “Yes, well, my parents were very religious and used names that were only commonly known in Christian literature.”

“So you religious too like your parents?”

“I um, well I wouldn’t say religious, maybe spiritual. My parents and I don’t really see eye to eye over certain religious matters.”

“Like what?” Dean was doing what he did best, drawing people out and he wanted to know more about this guy. He was kinda nice looking now that he saw him up close. Bright blue eyes, soft looking full lips that seem a little chapped and then there was the bedhead hair. Why was he noticing the nerd’s hair and lips? Get a hold of yourself Dean.

“Well, they were very strict. We had a large family; I am one of thirteen children. My parents were not very forgiving if we deviated from their idea of right and wrong. Their interpretation of religious dogma was very literal.” This was said with a noticeable grimace, the man had an obvious aversion to the subject, and so Dean decided not to push and went for what he hoped was a safer area for conversation. 

“So do you go to the university? You a student?”

There was at that moment a yell from behind the counter. “Hey Winchester, you’ve got an order up!”

“I’ll be right there! Well, guess I’ll see you around Cas.” Dean nodded and looked into the blue eyes that were hard to look away from.

Castiel smiled shyly and returned a soft, “Good bye Dean,” not minding even a little bit that Dean had used a shorter version of his name. It just made the man more endearing to him. 

People were coming in for the after class rush so Dean was too busy to find out more about Cas that day. Over the next few weeks he noticed a pattern in when the dude would show. He was always there on Tuesdays after the lunch rush and at random other times. Dean always made a point of stopping and talking to Cas when he could catch a free minute. Castiel’s last name was Novak; he was a senior studying philosophy and religious literature and was a teacher’s assistant for the head of the philosophy department, Dr Theobald. He would come to the café to grade papers before he left campus. Dean decided he was a pretty cool guy even if he was a little odd. The way he spoke was very stilted and proper, but Dean had gotten him to relax with him a little, had even made him laugh. Whenever he laughed Dean realized he wanted to make that happen again. What? The dude looked a little lonely.

Castiel thought Dean was beautiful. It took his breath away when Dean smiled; lighting up the room and Castiel’s heart. Castiel saw the way all the women were putty in Dean’s hands and was painfully aware that his own reaction to Dean’s attention was the same. He had no illusions about his own sexuality; he had no sexual preference and had been attracted to both men and women in the past. Castiel had not dated much in high school, although he had crushed on a few people. The first time he was intimate with anyone was not until after he left home; he found the atmosphere at college to be liberating, however he was not good at relationships. He needed too much; expected too much. There were a couple of poorly planned and poorly executed hook-ups that left him feeling emptier than before. Toward the end of his sophomore year he had developed a crush on Dr. Theobald’s very handsome and charming TA, Balthazar. That did not end well. Balty had been a free spirit and Castiel had been too clingy. In his defense it had been his first long term relationship and Castiel found the intimacy that developed during the sexual part of the relationship had him believing it was so much more than what it was. Eventually Balthazar dropped him, moving on with ease, while Cas wallowed the better part of the summer in misery. He found out the value of large amounts of chocolate ice cream and sappy movies. He especially liked to watch the ones that made him cry harder, he supposed as justification for the profuse amount of tears he was shedding. By the end of the summer he had gained five pounds and a new perspective on relationships. 

Now, looking at Dean, he knew he was screwed. He was already beyond crushing; he was literally pining. It certainly didn’t help his mood whenever he would see Dean flirting with the women, getting their numbers and knowing Dean would be leaving with one of them instead of him. He was sure Dean was straight, straighter than straight and Castiel was mad at himself for the way he let Dean play with him. He always paid attention to Cas, smiled at him, flirted unmercifully. Cas was sure he did it just to make him blush. He couldn’t help the way the redness crept up his neck to his face when he was having very non platonic thoughts about the blonde waiter. Cas would visualize Dean on top of him pounding away as Cas wrapped his legs around his hips. When he masturbated he repeated the fantasy so many times that every time he saw Dean it was hard to keep those visions out of his conscious thoughts while in his presence.

Today was no different. Dean had come to Cas’ table and checked in on him, obviously distracted. Later Cas had not seen Dean for a while but needed to make his way back to the men’s room to relieve himself and found the door locked. The sounds coming from inside were unclear at first. Cas raised his hand to knock but stopped when he heard Dean’s name being groaned out by an obviously female voice. Cas knew he should just walk away but found himself needing to listen, needing to hear the sound of Dean as he was fucking that bitch! Fucking cunt! He was clenching his fists and starting to hyperventilate when he realized the manner of sounds emanating from behind the door had changed in a climactic way. Before he could gather himself together he heard the lock on the door being turned and struggled to collect himself and turn away. He rushed his way out of the hall and back to the table to collect his things. He had to get out of there quick. There was no way he could hide what was going on inside him. It was written plainly on his face and he did not want Dean seeing him like this. What was he doing anyway? That kid is straight and you are a fool Castiel!

Dean was finishing straightening his jeans as he came out the door and saw Cas practically running down the hall. He had left the girl behind to adjust herself in private and was hustling back to work, hoping no one had noticed. Had Cas? By the time Dean made it back into the dining room, Cas had gathered his things and was headed to the front entrance avoiding the side door where he usually came in, closer to where Dean was now standing. So Cas had nearly walked in on him having sex with that girl. So what? No big deal. He didn’t think the guy would file a complaint. He was sort of stuffy, but he didn’t think the guy would snitch on him. He wasn’t the type. Looking around the café there was nothing out of the ordinary, but why did Dean feel like he had just tanked; that he had disappointed Cas? He really didn’t owe the guy a thing. He was just a customer, right? Sure they had developed a short of friendship, you know, mostly just a customer that he liked. He was interesting and….Oh, fuck! Did the guy think there was a…..could he be interested in Dean that way? That would explain some of the things he had said about his family. Shit! The dude was probably gay. How had he not picked up on that? He never meant to make the dude think he was interested in him. This was all his fault. He had led the guy on; flirted with him, but it didn’t mean anything. Dean was just being nice; he had no idea…well shit! This was a mess…

“Hey Winchester! We got customers, get your tail in gear and get on it!”

Dean shook his head and went back to work. He’d have to talk to Cas the next time he came in. 

Castiel was not there the next two Tuesdays. The first Tuesday Dean just let it slide, but by the second he knew he probably wasn’t coming back. Dean felt bad, but had no way of getting in touch with the dude. 

Castiel was angry, not at Dean, but at himself for being so naïve. He knew the kid was straight; had told himself that very thing over and over. Dear God the kid was a wet dream walking. The first week he was mad, but that slowly progressed to a huge pity party complete with chocolate ice cream and a DVD of ‘An Affair to Remember’, the classic one with Cary Grant. That always got him sobbing. It was always at that moment when Cary Grant’s character realizes that Deborah Kerr’s had been the one in the wheelchair. He could never stop the tears from coming whenever he saw that scene. Dean was straight and he was an idiot. 

Dean felt bad about what happened but he couldn’t help it that the guy was gay. He just thought he was an odd duck and had enjoyed talking to him. How would he know the nerd had a thing for him? And the whole catching a quickie in the men’s room, it hadn’t been the first time and Dean was pretty sure if the opportunity came up, he would do it again. He had never felt guilty about sex before, but he couldn’t get the picture of Cas, rushing out of the café with his papers hastily stuffed into his leather messenger bag, out of his mind. He couldn’t see the look on Cas’ face at the time so he really wasn’t sure what the effect had been. And why the fuck did he care about what the dude thought? My God, Winchester! He’s just a random dude and probably gay. ‘Gay for you,’ the thought nagged.

And besides, Dean was straight. He knew the guy was attractive in that disheveled, geeky sort of way. His cerulean eyes had captured him the first time he looked into them. The fuck! Cerulean? He’d been writing too many papers and looking up synonyms lately, but the fucker’s eyes weren’t just blue. They were ethereal, other worldly…and why the fuck could he not get his eyes out of his head? Dean was fucked. He was going to have to do something. He didn’t think he was going to get past this without at least talking to the guy. Dean couldn’t sleep so he got out of the bed and started trolling the net for some way to get in contact with one Castiel Novak. It didn’t take too long; Cas had an e- mail linked to the university’s philosophy department for students to get in touch with him. Now or never dude. What to say?

C. Novak Department of Philosophy@ Univ of K.edu

Hey, Cas. It’s me Dean. Can we talk? I feel like if we don’t talk this is going to bug me forever

That’s not right. Jeez this is hard.

Hey, Cas. It’s me Dean. Can we talk? I really want to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere? It would mean a lot to me if we could just talk a little? Please?

Dean

Dean pressed send and decided that he had done his part, sappy as it was; now it was up to Cas. If the guy didn’t respond, it was on him.

Cas got the e-mail the next afternoon during his office hours on campus. It had been almost a month since he had been avoiding the café; he had been going home to his apartment and grading papers there. The café had made him not feel so isolated, but staying home alone was becoming torture, accentuating the loss of Dean’s company. He had decided to forget about the whole debacle and tried going out with friends, anything to distract. It helped some, but he still responded to the missive with heart palpitations and anxiety. What should he do now? What would it help to talk to the blonde with piercing green eyes and the most aesthetically pleasing form that Cas had ever admired? Talking with Dean; meeting him somewhere had to be a monumentally bad idea. Dean had no need to apologize to him; Cas should apologize to Dean. But what would he say? ‘Sorry Dean, I just got jealous when I heard you fucking that girl’s brains out and wished it was me.’ That would go over great, professing his unwanted worship of Dean’s body to the straight guy. This was a bad, bad idea. ‘You’re just going to make it worse by seeing him again. Danger. Danger Will Robinson!’ 

Castiel almost called his brother Gabriel so he could talk him out of it. He finally decided to go home and sleep on it. If he still wanted to respond in the light of day, he would.

Cas could not get those green eyes and thoughts of what Dean would look like with his clothes off out of his mind. His obsession led to him jerking off in the shower and then again in bed when he could not get to sleep. The second go relaxed him enough to drift off. In the light of day Cas made his decision. He knew it was the wrong one, but he couldn’t resist seeing Dean at least one more time; even if he made a fool of himself, he ached to see his smile once more. So he opened up his lap top as soon as he got up and replied to Dean’s query.

Dwin67@gmail.com

Dean, it’s Cas. Okay Let’s meet.

Cas

Cas put on a pot of coffee; he was going to need it after not getting much sleep. He hovered over the pot waiting for it to finish when he heard the ding that signaled a new message in his in box. Too quick to be Dean was his thought, but he had to look. It was him.

C. Novak Department of Philosophy@ Univ of K.edu

Thanks Cas. It’s Tuesday and I usually work today. I will beg off the afternoon shift so I can meet you around 4. How about the diner on 3rd? It’s close.

Dean

Dwin67@gmail.com

That sounds good. See you at 4. 

Cas.

‘I’m going to hell, one of my own making, but I’m going to hell.’ Cas knew he shouldn’t go to see Dean. His heart couldn’t take it, actually both hearts; the corporeal as well as the metaphysical. But his dick on the other hand, would take pleasure in the gorgeous view for a long time, adding to his fantasies ‘starring Dean’ as the object of his lust. 

Cas got to the diner first and claimed a booth in the back and took the seat facing the front door. He had tried to walk slowly from the campus but his feet would not obey him, neither would his sweat glands. He was definitely breaking through his deodorant today. 

Dean had to wait on a replacement before he could leave and they ran a little late. He did not want to be so late that Cas would think he wasn’t coming. As soon as he saw Jake coming through the door he clocked out, grabbed his back pack and was out of there. ‘Shit,’ it was already fifteen after and it was another three blocks to the diner. Dean took off running before he realized what he was doing. ‘Shit, shit, shit.’ Dean was becoming more anxious by the minute, he had gone over and over what he wanted to say to Cas, but still had not come up with anything. Being in a rush was not helping. He hated being late.

Cas ordered a coffee the second time the waitress came over and became more fidgety with every passing moment; he was bouncing his right leg up and down to release some of the pent up energy. ‘God I’m an idiot, Dean’s not coming..I’m so leaving if he’s not here in five more minutes.’ It was at that moment that he saw the blonde at the entrance, smoothing down his hair, looking flushed and scanning the room. Cas’ heart did a little flip as he raised his hand to motion Dean over.

“Sorry Cas, had to wait on my replacement and they were late. Sorry.” Dean was not winded from the run; he was in good shape, the disturbance in his breathing started when he spied the brunette at the booth. 

“Hello Dean.” Cas’ voice was deep and gravelly. Dean had missed the peculiar man with the funny name, deep voice and blue eyes. The sound of his voice and his mussed hair were making butterflies appear in his stomach. ‘Get a grip dude,’ he admonished himself as he slipped into the opposite side of the booth.

The waitress came over to take their orders, Cas was too nervous to eat so he declined. 

 

“Are you sure? They’ve got great pie here. I always get pie.”

“Sweetheart what kind of pie’ve you got today? I’m ready for a slice of whatever you’ve got.” Dean quipped with his usual teasing tone accompanied by a wink, always falling back on his comfort zone of flirtatious banter. 

Dean decided on two pieces, apple and cherry, and had the waitress bring two forks. “You can’t pass up the pie man.”

They attempt to make small talk until they were served, neither one knowing what to say. Awkward as it was, Dean was smiling the whole time and before too long he had Cas laughing over one of the frequent fiascos at work. When the pie came, Dean handed Cas a fork, shoved the pie to the center of the table and dug in.

“Mnnnn…God I love pie….sooo good. Good isn’t it? See how the apple has the pecans and stuff on top. Awesome, am I right?”

Cas’ dick was responding to the way Dean was moaning and licking his fork. It absolutely reminded him of the noises you make when you have sex. And there it was. He was imagining how Dean would sound having sex. Dear God. Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Smooshed kittens. Bloody infant animals. Okay it was starting to work. His dick was getting softer now and maybe he wouldn’t totally embarrass himself.

Cas knew he would have to start the conversation; the way he reacted had been totally unfair to Dean. “So, Dean. I’m so sorry for the way I have been acting. You’re a fine human and the way I behaved was inappropriate.”

“No, dude, I’m like really sorry. You didn’t do anything. ‘S all my fault. Can’t keep my dick in my pants. ‘M such a horn dog. You shouldn’t feel bad at all. ‘S not the first time my dick’s gotten me in trouble.”

Picturing Dean’s dick again. Dead bloody puppies.

“No Dean. What you do in private is your own business. The way I feel about it should have no bearing on you.” Fuck! Cas! You just told him you had feelings for him. Way to go.

“Yeah, but what I did was not so private, and that’s on me. You should not have had to…..so yeah. Sorry. And hey, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. You should come back. I don’t want to run you off from the Café. You were coming there long before I was.”

“It won’t make you uncomfortable for me to be around?”

“No, no. you should come back. I really like you man. Liked shooting the breeze with ya, ya know? You’re different than most of the people I know.”

Cas winced a little at the word different, “By different, you mean strange, anomalous?”

“No, that’s not what I mean at all. I like you. Really. Like we should go ou….hang out some time, ya know. You’re really smart and like talking to you about books and things that matter. Most of the guys I typically hang out with just want to party. I like to party, don’t get me wrong, but getting my degree is more important to me and I don’t intend to mess that up.”

“Why is it so important to you Dean?”

The conversation was flowing easily now. Dean talked about growing up and what it was like. Talked about Sammy a lot and how he and Cas would really get along as they had a lot in common. He talked about how tight the money was and his scholarship. He had the opportunity for a full four year free ride if his academic standing continued to excel. Right now he had a 4.0 GPA, and planned to keep it that way. Dean told Cas about his plans to go into business, he was interested in the stock market and learning about how to make money, then he switched the focus to Cas.

“So Cas, tell me what it was like to grow up in your family?”

Cas painted a picture of a fairly strict upbringing. His parents were loving and yet demanding. His siblings had either flourished in that environment or rebelled.

“So which were you Cas?”

Cas cleared his throat and said, “Rebel.”

“Aw, come on dude, that’s the last thing I see you as, I mean look at you.”

“And what do you mean by that? What’s wrong with the way I look?”

Dean did not mean to put him on the defensive, they guy just looked too conservative to be a bad boy.

“Okay, let’s start with the grandpa sweater. Really, who picked that out? Don’t even get me started on that baggy trench coat.”

“What’s wrong with my sweater?”

“Hello, Grandpa sweater, looks like something a grandpa would wear.”

Cas looked crushed more than offended. He eyed his sweater and then looked up at Dean. Dean could not take the crestfallen look on Cas’ face, so started to backpedal.

“No man, on you it works. It makes you look like you, ya know. But what could you possibly be doing to consider yourself a rebel? Ya break the house rules or something?”

Cas looked down at his lap and then slowly back up at Dean, sighed and looked into his eyes; it had to be said. This is what brought them to this moment in the first place.

“It was my lack of sexual preference. They have a more traditional view of sex; that it was intended for procreation only and have not been accepting at all of my choices.” Cas locked his eyes on Dean, he was not uncomfortable about his own choices; however he was very aware that it frequently made others uneasy. He was not going to change who he was to please someone else, had no plans to back down, nor any plans to push his sexuality on someone else. This was the very thing he had done to Dean. He had made it awkward between them by lusting after a straight man. 

“So you’re gay?”

“Actually, as I said no preference. I’m attracted to both men and women.”

Why was that the thing that made Dean blush? Was Cas acknowledging that he was attracted to him, or was it….? That’s what was bothering Dean. Why Dean had to talk to Cas. Even though he didn’t want to admit it to himself, he likes Cas, in that like, like way. Dean knew he wasn’t gay. Had always been a ladies’ man. Had never experimented with dudes, but he had to admit he noticed attractive people of both sexes. It just never occurred to him until……this fucker….this god damn weird, cerulean eyed fucker!

“So, like you’re bisexual?”

“Not really a fan of labels, I just know that a person’s gender is not what’s important when I’m attracted to them. I obviously am very attracted to you…..so that’s why I got so upset when you…” Now Cas was turning crimson. “I wanted it to be me.”

“Hey Cas…I um….I sorta….likeyoutoo.” Dean was blushing from head to toe and starting to wonder if he was losing his mind. Cas reached out hesitantly, put his hand over Dean’s and gave him the gummiest smile Dean had ever seen. It lit Dean up inside and he wanted this feeling to last forever. They sat in silence for a while just looking at each other and savoring the moment. They both knew that the minute they broke the hold someone would have to make the next move and neither one was ready.  
They sat for hours just talking about anything and everything except what would happen next. Dean had been the driving force in most of his relationships, short though they all had been. Cas had always waited on the other person to guide the tempo of his encounters. He was not exactly passive by nature, but his only long term relationship was with Balthazar, who had taken control at the beginning and maintained it to the bloody end when he chose to walk away.

“Oh, shit! I’d almost forgotten. I’ve got to finish a paper that’s due tomorrow. I gotta go man.”

“That’s quite all right. I understand Dean.”

They made their way out of the diner and stood looking at each other, both obviously unsure of themselves.

“How far do you live?”

“Uh, just a few blocks.”

“I’ll walk you home then.” Cas was fearful that when Dean got home, he would have second thoughts and avoid him. He was odd in Dean’s eyes and Cas was sure he would wake up in the morning and realize the truth. They were just too different.

“Uh, you don’t havta…” When Dean saw Cas flinch slightly he quickly added, “But that’d be great…I mean okay, it’s this way.” Dean nodded back in the direction of the Café. It was dark out and it was a Tuesday so not many people were out. They walked side by side, close enough that their hands would brush occasionally. Cas wanted to take Dean’s hand in his; his sweat glands were not cooperating. He had to wipe his hands several times on his ‘baggy’ trench coat, before he got the nerve to fan his fingers out, grazing Dean’s as they walked. 

‘Dude’s tryna hold my hand.’ Damn if that didn’t make Dean grin and get all fluttery feeling. ‘So what am I now? A teenage girl?’ It felt nice and Cas was being so awkward about it that he decided, ‘What the heck? No harm just holding the dude’s hand.’ So the next time Cas’ hand met his he responded by clasping his hand firmly causing the butterflies to take wing. ‘Damn! I am a teenage girl.’

They walked on, mostly silent, neither of them wanting to break the spell of mutually calm silence that overtook them. When they got to the outside of Dean’s dorm he released Cas’ hand, bringing it back to rub up the back of his head which he tilted down.

“Well this is me. So I um…guess I’ll see you around? So…um yeah.”

Dean was at a loss for words. Cas was determined to see Dean again.

“I would like to see you again very soon Dean. I would like to make a plan. Do you have free time tomorrow?”

“I have work after class tomorrow. Work the dinner rush. Should be off by nine though.”

“I would like to cook for you. Please come over to my apartment after work?”

“I uh, okay I guess. So you cook?”

“I understand the basic concepts and have to cook my own meals as I live alone.”

Alone was all Dean heard. Inwardly freaking out a little, outwardly, “Okay, I um, where do you live?”

After exchanging phone numbers and Cas’ address, Dean backed away and then turned and bounded up the steps to the dorm. Cas watched until he could not see him anymore, sighed and walked back to the far side of the campus and then home. The last view of Dean was his tight, muscular ass flexing with every step as he leapt up the stairs causing Cas’ dick to twitch. He needed to be home, like now.  
Cas decided on comfort food for the meal he would prepare for Dean. He did not want to be fussing in the kitchen all day; he still had his own classes as well as his job. He settled on pot roast and a pecan pie from the bakery. He watched the clock all evening, tried to get some work done, and straightened up the already immaculate living space. He had lived alone the last two years. The dorm was torture the first year, the boisterous atmosphere was not favorable for study; bearable the second year as he spent most of his time at Balthazar’s, and untenable the third year. He had found this basement apartment soon after the third year term started. One of the professor’s had been unable to rent the dark and depressing space and it fit his budget. Cas was attending school with funds from his trust set up by grandparents; his parents had essentially cut him off financially and he had minimal contact with them since coming to college. Cas didn’t mind the lack of windows in the place as he spent the majority of his time with his eyes glued to a book or computer screen.

Dean drove to Cas’ when he realized it was on the other side of the campus. He didn’t drive much while at school, everything was mostly within walking distance and the Impala’ V-8 engine made it a major gas guzzler. He finally found the door to the apartment toward the back of the house, mostly hidden by shrubbery. Cas jumped a little at the knock dropping the lid to the lid to the Dutch oven with a decided clang. He wiped his hands on a dish towel and opened the door for Dean. Oh. My. Fucking. God. Dean took his breath away.

“Well something smells good. Hope it tastes as good as it smells.”

Cas just stood there.

“So ya gonna invite me in?”

“Of course. Of course. Hello Dean.”

Dean followed Cas in the kitchen and watched as he began to plate up their food, sidling up behind him to peer over his shoulder, invading Cas’ space. Cas dropped the spoon and turned to get it coming face to face with Dean, the warmth of their breath palpable. A groan emitted from down deep within Cas and before he could think he had leaned in and captured Dean’s lips. Dean responded immediately by opening his mouth and returning the kiss; then he snaked his arms around Cas and pulled their bodies together, chest to chest. Dean was only slightly taller allowing easy access to Cas’ mouth; he slid his hands to the nape of his neck and into the mussy dark brown hair, leading the dance of their lips. Cas’ was humming his pleasure into Dean’s mouth and Damn if it wasn’t turning Dean on. ‘Hello.’ That was something he had never felt pressed against him; he lowered the hand that was carding through the thick, dark curls down to grasp Cas’ ass and pulled him in. ‘Yep, that is a hard on.’ “Mmnnn….” ‘And it feels awesome.’ Dean canted his pelvis up and ground his also erect member into Cas’, slotting their legs together and drawing their bodies close. 

‘Dear God, he’s such a good kisser.’ Cas had been admiring Dean’s full lips for months, imaging what it would feel like and reality was so much better. Their lips were doing just fine and Dean decided he wanted more pressure going on below the waist. Both hands were now gripping a decidedly firm ass for a nerd. ‘He must work out in some way.’ And again, ‘Damn!’ the feel of Cas’ ass and his cock grinding into him was making him achingly hard, precome oozing out of his slit and surely wetting his boxers. Not only did his body feel fit, but if he was judging it correctly the man’s cock was substantial. Dean knew he was well endowed, playing sports in school did not accommodate modesty in the locker rooms, so he had compared himself to other guys in the past and had nothing to be concerned about in the size area. Dean found himself hungry for the feeling of Cas’ cock and he wanted to actually feel it. The urgency of the grinding had made him want more than just the awareness of Cas’ cock. He really wanted to see and touch it. 

“Mnnnh.” The sounds coming from Cas’ just egged Dean on and without hesitation he reached between them and palmed Cas’ erection and squeezed it causing Cas’ breath to catch and he started to moan like a whore. Dean loved the effect he was having and wanted more. He traced the outline of Cas’ cock with his thick fingers, jacking him firmly through his clothes and thumbing the tip.

“Mmnnn. God Cas, you’re so hard for me. Wet too. Baby you’re so hard. I love the way you feel, all hard and wet for me.”

Cas just groaned out his reply. “Mnn nnh. ‘M har…f..you..For..you.”

As Dean continued to crush his hip into Cas’ groin he whispered in his ear, “Feel me, baby? ‘M hard for you too. So hard it hurts baby. Mnnnn. So hard for you.” Dean continued to stroke Cas with his right hand, crushing his body against the counter: He undid Cas’ buckle, unzipped him and pushed his slacks down below his knees. 

“Mnnn. Wanna feel you baby. So hard, so hard for me.”He continued to stroke Cas’ cock through his boxers eliciting sinful sounds from the man in front of him. Cas decided he wanted to get his hands on Dean. He had fantasized so much about this moment; he was not going to miss his chance. The buttons on Dean’s jeans were a little more challenging than a zipper and yet Cas’ elegant, thin fingers nimbly and rapidly accomplished the task matching his urgent mood. When he dropped the jeans he immediately slipped a finger under and tugged on the waistband of Dean’s boxers disposing of them quickly. He desperately needed to look; his eyes traveled down to where the red head of Dean’s cock was situated between them standing at attention and bobbing between their bellies.

“Mnnhhhm. Good idea babe. Wanna see you too.”

With that Dean made short work of the last bit of clothing between their oozing cocks. Cas then fingered the precome from both of them and slid it up and down their shafts and ground into Dean while trying to hold their cock’s together with his hand.

“Ooooh baby. Feels good, so good. Pretty oh m’ God, you’re cock’s so pretty,” Dean gushed, never thinking he’d respond that way about someone else’s cock. He had to touch it. He grasped both of them from the opposite side from Cas as they continued to thrust and grind them in unison, working their slick, swollen erections together. Dean thumbed the tips of their cocks massaging their ooze down their shafts making the sound of them together sloppy and wet. 

Cas was trying to hold back and enjoy the ride, but the way Dean was ogling their cocks sliding together, combined with his litany of mildly dirty talk was driving him to lose control. His thrusting was becoming erratic; he closed his eyes and moaned. Dean watched him in awe; he was beautiful like that and it was so unexpected it was pushing him over the edge.   
Cas came first, painting them with thick, white come. Dean continued to jack them through Cas’ orgasm and just watching him caused him to lose it. He came hard; harder than he had in a very long time. Hard enough some of his come shot way up under Cas’ chin, marking his sweater and a good part of his neck. They were both panting; Dean slowed down the pace of his strokes, squeezing every bit that he could out of them until he heard a hitch in Cas’ breathing.

“Too much, huh? I got ya babe. ‘S so good babe.”

Dean stopped stroking their still hard members but he didn’t want to remove his hand totally from Cas. He eased up and caressed Cas’ cock and worked his fingers down to his sac and massaged the whole area gently exploring the feel of him.

“Mnnhh Dean. Dean.”

“Yeah Cas?”

“Mnnnh. Nothing, I just…..Mnnh.”

Dean was kissing Cas’ neck, nuzzling into it, placing baby kisses all along his throat. Cas’ head tilted back, giving Dean anything he wanted.

“Deeean…Dean…” spoken softly, reverently. Cas had been worshipping Dean from afar and now, that they were up close and personal, Dean was the one making him feel cherished. 

“Mnn yeah Cas baby?”

“Don’t stop Dean. Don’t sto…p.”

Dean closed his mouth over Cas’ and continued his delivery of caring kisses, slowly becoming aware of the cooling effect of all that come and lack of clothing was having on him.

“We’re a mess baby. Need to clean up. Have you got something?”

Cas grabbed a dishtowel and slowly swiped it over their bodies, not wanting the moment to end, but wanting to be responsive to Dean. Cas smirked with “Ya think?” causing Dean to grin and then when their eyes met he laughed out loud, causing Cas to erupt with a guffaw and a very gummy smile.   
“So are you hungry?” Cas asked.

“Hell, yeah.” 

So they adjusted their clothes and Dean encircled Cas’ waist from behind trying to watch over his shoulder. He should offer to help, but that would mean walking away from Cas’ warmth and he wasn’t willing to give that up just yet. He cuddled up behind; Cas turned his head and gave Dean a kiss, not able to move much with Dean’s arms bracketed around him. 

“Dean?”

“Mnn nnh, what is it baby?”

“Well this is how that all got started, so if you don’t move I’m afraid we won’t eat tonight at all.”

Dean gave a final nuzzle and kiss to Cas’ neck and backed up a little.

“What do you need me to do?” 

When they finally sat down to eat Dean praised Cas’ cooking and they ate in relative silence. They spent most of the time looking at each other in wonder. Cas realizing a fantasy from the last several months; Dean still in awe of the beautiful man that was sitting across from him, and both of them in a heavy hormonal high that they had not come down from yet, their arousal still there, right under the surface. After Dean’s second piece of pie, he stretched his arms above his head first, and then brought one down to rub his belly.

“Dude that was great! Thanks. Been a while since I had a home cooked meal.”

“My pleasure Dean. I find cooking therapeutic; however cooking for one is not as rewarding as preparing food for others. I can’t take credit for the pie. It came from that little bakery on fifth with the pink striped awnings.”

“Yeah? I haven’t tried there yet. Usually just go to the diner for pie.”

Cas stood and started collecting the empty plates and Dean rose to help him. They worked well together, making small talk, righting the kitchen. When Cas was satisfied with everything, he led Dean into the living room and onto his well worn sofa. Instead of sitting with him, he got on his knees in front of him, his eyes hooded and unconsciously running his tongue over his bottom lip. Looking up he locked his baby blues with Dean’s glittering greens and reached for the buttons of his jeans, now familiar territory. He was not in any rush, planned on taking his time. He wanted to use his mouth to bind Dean to him, make him never look anywhere else. In his mind he was thanking Balthazar for his education in cocksucking. Cas was good and he knew it. He pulled at the top of the jeans in the back and Dean raised his hips without any need for words, allowing Cas to pull both the jeans and his boxers down to pool around his feet. Cas pulled Dean’s boots off as well, he wanted full access to the treasure between Dean’s legs. 

“Fuck, Cas. Making me so hard already baby. You’re a fucking vision down on your knees for me baby.”

Cas was painfully aware of the stiffness of Dean’s cock. He had gotten hard just thinking about what he was going to do to Dean before he left the small kitchen and was now aching. He palmed himself through his clothes, but this was going to be all about Dean; he could forego his own pleasure and direct all of his attention to the thick, leaking cock bobbing in front of him. First comes the tease. He ran both hands, flat palms down, up Dean’s inner thighs, softly caressing the smooth skin. Each time he would reach the juncture at his groin he would feather his thin, soft finger over the thinner and more sensitive skin there. Dean’s ball sac was tightening from the attention paid to his inner thighs and his cock was becoming redder and fuller. Cas moved his whole body back and forth as he stroked Dean’s thighs, leaning in to nuzzle the area under the belly button and grazing the top of his happy trail. 

Dean was enjoying all of the attention, but was anxious to have some of that directed to his cock.

“Cas, please…I..?”

“Yes Dean?”

“Come on, man.”

“Do you trust me?” He was still brushing his lips above the hair line, worshipping Dean’s body.

“Mnnn, yeah, I um trust you, it’s just..”

“Let me do this Dean. I promise I’ll take care of you. All right?”

“’K, baby. ‘K.”

With Dean’s assent, Cas continued his teasing by licking stripes up the creases of his groin, first one side then the other. Next were little kitten licks as he made his way down to the sac and without sucking them in he mouthed the balls, lapping his tongue around them and back behind them, wiggling his tongue with pressure there and then licking up through the middle of the sac.

“Come on Cas, please? You’re killing me.”

Lust deepening his voice even further Cas commanded Dean “Tell me what you want Dean.”

“Come on, man.”

Cas wanted Dean to get to step two, which was begging, before he placed his mouth or hand on his cock. He knew that the longer he teased him the better the orgasm, so Dean would have to get with the program. He dipped his tongue lower and circled the pucker below his sac and teased it by darting his instrument of torture back and forth over the opening. 

“Oh fuuuuck Cas. Fuck baby, whatcha…unghhh. Oh fffffuh..uh..uck..”

Cas had Dean right where wanted him, writhing under his sensual attack, touching Dean where he would remember this moment and he would always want to come back for more. Cas would be right here ready to give it to him again and again. Dean might consider himself a ladies’ man, but after tonight, he would know how it felt to be loved by a man. Cas circled the rim again and then pushed his tongue up through the tight muscle and tasted the muskiness of Dean. Circling and then jabbing, over and over, and then jab a little deeper, then circle again.

“Fuck Cas I’m gonna come.”

“No, not yet. I’m not done.”

Cas relented from his assault on Dean’s pucker then grasped the base of Dean’s cock and waited several beats before continuing. He kept one hand firmly around the base, the pressure staving off the orgasm, and went back to licking Dean’s sac, then worked his way up to the shaft and licked all the way up the underside to the tip gathering Dean’s precome that had been steadily oozing out of him. He circled the tip with the flat of his tongue, lapping at the slit, never letting his lips touch, just teasing with his tongue.

“Come on Cas. I need….let me come man.”

“Not quite yet.” Cas still had a firm grip with his fist ringed around the base. 

“Well are ya gonna…….”

“Words Dean. Is there something you want?”

“Fuck Cas, making me beg?”

“What do you want Dean?”

Cas was still running hot wet licks up Dean’s shaft. Dean was trembling and started to reach for his own cock, but Cas batted his hand away.

“You said you trusted me Dean. I am taking care of you right now.”

“Well, fuck, just get on with it.”

“Dean?”

Dean groaned the groan of want and defeat. “Suck me, baby. Please suck me?”

“Now that wasn’t too hard was it?”

Cas was now at stage three, blow him like he’s never been blown before. He asked nicely didn’t he?

Using the hand at the base to maneuver the shaft, Cas guided the head to his mouth and encircled the tip with his mouth giving it a nice firm, short suck with his tongue pressed to the slit. He repeated that a few times, his tongue lapping the whole time, and then opened wide and took Dean all the way to the base where his hand was. He could have gone further if he moved his fist, but was afraid Dean would blow just from the intensity of stimulation he had already received. So Cas used his lips to suck up and down the shaft, drool and precome leaking out the sides of his mouth. He bobbed up and down several times, slick suction on the shaft, coming out to the tip and sucking it every now and then. Cas had been looking up at Dean as much as possible, through heavy lidded eyes, and knew he was over ready. He grasped one of Dean’s hands and brought it back around his own head, giving him the control, bobbed some more and when Dean started canting his pelvis up, thrusting into Cas’ mouth, and holding Cas’ head with both hands, he released the base and deep throated Dean, causing him to buck up and come with an unintelligible shout.

Cas allowed Dean to come in his mouth and reached down to jack him just a little more stripping it all out until nothing more came out and Dean was wriggling to get away. Cas wiped all of the come that didn’t make it down his throat, with his fingers and slurped it up, smacking his lips and looking at Dean with the look of a cat who had just eaten the canary, satisfied and all pleased with himself as he finished sucking it off of his fingers. 

“Holy. Fucking. Hell. Cas! What a mouth on you baby. C’mere.”

Cas got up off his knees that had gone numb and crawled up beside Dean, adjusting the ruined front of his pants from coming untouched having gotten off from watching Dean.

“Whas that baby?” Dean said pointing to the mess. Cas leaned in to kiss Dean, pleased knowing that he would be able to taste himself on Cas’ lips. He backed off and with what appeared to be a coy dip of his head admitted, “I came too.”

“I didn’t see you jack yourself.”

“Didn’t.”

“Came on your own?”

“Mmm nnh,” again with a shy dip of his head.

Dean grinned at him. “Fuck baby that’s so hot. Fuck Cas. So hot baby. Um….thank you?”

Finding no more words, Dean leaned in for a kiss or three or four, and then leaned his head back on the couch never taking his eyes off of Cas.

“It’s getting late and we both have classes tomorrow. Do you want to stay tonight? I’d love for you to stay.” Cas couldn’t stand the thought of Dean leaving, he was ready to curl up with him for the night.

“No, I um, you’re right. Classes tomorrow. All my stuff’s at the dorm. Got an eight o’clock tomorrow. I need to go back.” Dean was still in a hormonal haze, but he rarely stayed the night.

Cas was disappointed, but wasn’t going to push. Tonight had been….sooo much better than he’d ever thought. He wanted more of Dean, but he could be patient. He vowed to himself he would not be clingy. He leaned in for more kisses, Dean eventually pulled away.

“Keep that up and I’ll never leave.”

“Maybe that’s the plan.”

“Ok, so dude, I was so not expecting you to be so…well you were more than I expected.”

“I’m just getting started.”

“Fuck Cas, you’re gonna kill me. Gotta go. Now. Before I change my mind.”

Cas walked Dean to the door finishing with a long deep kiss. Cas fell back with his back to the door after closing it and said aloud “Well Mr. Winchester. Don’t think you’ll forget that very soon.” He could only hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean shook his head. He loved Cas, but he did not want him here right now, not even in his head. This was a job; a means to an end. And hell, it had been months since he and Cas had....Cas had been too sick to, so he’d taken care of business in the shower mostly. The money issue hadn’t done anything for his libido either. He had fought off the effects of the catastrophe that work was right now to help buoy Cas’ spirits, but Cas had always been stronger than him. He had been through grueling treatments without complaining, even through the nausea and exhaustion Cas had always retained faith in a higher power or something. Dean never had the type of peace that Cas had over the big things. Money, illness, family. These were the things that had plagued Dean all his life. Not enough money. Too much time spent either with or without family. He still missed his mother; thought of her every day. He hadn’t spoken to his Dad in several years, not since he and Cas had gone public. He was from a different generation and didn’t understand that he could not help falling in love with Cas because, well he was Cas, besides the sex was…Yep, I need Cas out of my head now.

Dean was aroused and he was here with a beautiful woman. It had been a really long time since he’d been with a female and he was not going to feel guilty about looking forward to this. It was all for Cas. Dean had been deprived of female company for a while now, but he would never cheat on Cas, had not even thought about it. Crowley had been badgering him to work for a while and Dean had been able to decline until last week; he became desperate when they threatened to evict them from their apartment, so he called Crowley in a weak moment and here he was. She was sweet, sort of shy. He couldn’t help but wonder; what was her deal?

Dean led Rachel in to the bedroom, turned inside the door and drew her into a long, slow kiss pressing his hips into hers. He nibbled at her neck, kissed the edge of her ear and lingered. His hands worked up from her waist to cup her breasts, gripping them lightly and running his thumbs back across her nipples. Rachel shuddered at the contact, her nipples becoming erect and sending signals out to other parts of her body. Dean methodically circled and tweaked the tips of her breasts eliciting a cross between a squeak and a moan. He continued to pepper her with kisses to her mouth and neck while starting to unbutton her blouse, pushing it off her shoulders into the floor and returned to fondling her breasts. God, he had not realized he missed a lot about women and breasts were up at the top of his list. Rachel’s breasts were very full, actually a little large on her otherwise petite frame, at five foot three, as she was at least a full D. Dean wasted no time reaching around to release the hooks on her bra and then there they were. Deep tan erect nipples, and pale creamy skin where sun had not blemished. Dean dipped his head; both breasts cupped in his hands, and sucked a large part of the tip of her breast in and hummed as he raked the flat of his tongue up and around the underside of the areola and pressed it up to the roof of his mouth. He took his time suckling for a while and then gave equal attention to the other breast.

Rachel was not sure what to do. She held onto his broad shoulders and reveled in the firmness of his muscles. She wanted to see what was under all those layers but was too distracted to do anything about it. Dean decided for her when he released her breasts slowly, still taking the sight of them in with his eyes. 

“Mnn. You taste good,” he breathed into her ear” I want to taste more of you. Let’s get the rest of this off.”

Dean’s pace was calming; he wouldn’t let Rachel rush as he finished disrobing her and eased her onto the bed. She crawled under the sheets feeling a little exposed. Dean, on the other hand, seemed totally at ease and stood facing her as he shed his clothes one layer at a time. His chest was broad and tan; he was built solidly, most of his physique was well muscled with only one area around his middle that had a little pudginess, which did nothing to detract from his overall beauty. He was gorgeous. His legs were wiry, well muscled and noticeably bowed, which to Rachel made him sexier, not really a flaw, it just, well suited him. Of course she noticed his cock. It was more than substantial, very thick and was standing proud, lubrication oozing from the tip. She was slick enough for the both of them and the apparition in front of her was causing her pussy to throb as well. She just hoped that all that slick worked tonight as she had not had sex with anyone in a very long time.   
The lights in the room were low and Dean had no desire to turn them off. Part of the turn on for him had always been hearing as well as seeing his partner’s reaction. Rachel’s blue eyes were blown dark with thin halos of pale blue surrounding her pupils. Her breathing was deeper and more rapid. He slid in beside her, hovering over her as she lay on her back and bent down to capture her mouth again. When he drew off he whispered, “You are beautiful.”

“No, I’m not. Not like you. You are gorgeous. Where did you come from?”

“Okay, let’s get one thing straight. I do not want to hear you say anything bad about yourself to me. I understand because I kinda have a problem with that too. So just don’t okay? If you don’t then I won’t either. Okay?”

“Okay. I um…will follow your lead.”

“Good plan, but please let me know…tell me if you are uncomfortable with anything I do or say. Are we good?”

“We’re more than good.”

Rachel was a little taken aback at how sweet this man was, at least he seemed sincere. So this was either the way he was or he was a good actor. She was not going to over think this. Relax girl. Dean was nuzzling down her neck and making his way to her breasts. His right hand splayed out over her abdomen, softly rubbing and caressing her skin. His hand made large circles all the way down her belly to her soft hair and finally to her pussy.

“Fuck baby, you’re so wet.” Dean threw his head back as he spoke and then locked eyes with her and growled as he kissed her, plunging his fingers deeper into her. “So wet baby.”

Those were the last words she heard for a while as Dean migrated down and settled himself between her legs. Rachel shuddered as she felt Dean’s tongue dip into her wetness and start to lap up her juices, audibly humming. His tongue lapped up through her cleft, finding her clit and sucking on it. His tongue laved the little nub over and over, causing Rachel to cant her hips up, hungering for that exquisite touch. Dean felt like he had come home, all this time with Cas and he’d never really thought about it much, but Damn, this was good. He was alternating sucking and licking on her clit and from the way she was writhing he was sure Rachel was getting close. Dean grabbed her hips and held her so that she could not edge away from him and before long he felt her arching her back, so he thrust his tongue into her, feeling her spasm around him. He kept thrusting until she relaxed and he placed sloppy kisses on her thighs, worked his way back up to her abdomen, then to her breasts. He then lifted his head to her ear.

“You okay sweetheart?”

Rachel was still trembling a little, overwhelmed by the intensity of her orgasm. She nodded and huffed out in a small breathy voice, “’M okay. More than,” she giggled. Dean laughed with her, “Good, but we’re not done. Not by a long shot.”

Dean kissed his way back down to her breast and started to suckle softly, pulling in as much of her breast as he could comfortably. He fondled the opposite breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers and thumb, while starting to rut his slick cock into the side of her hip at a languid pace. The connection between her breasts and her pussy was making her want again; she wanted that beautiful cock in her. Now. She turned toward Dean and aligned her thighs so that his cock rested between them. Dean continued to rut, grasped her upper thigh and pulled it over his hip, opening her up to him and slid in with ease. Dean rocked himself steadily into her, not pulling out far, flexing his hips with each thrust and making sure he held her close for maximum friction. He never released her breast and continued to suckle softly. Rachel felt cocooned and full all at the same time. Dean was in her, around her and part of her was in him and around him. She clutched his head to her breast and melted into him. Her senses were maxed full: full of his male scent of sweat, musk and sex, her pussy was slick, warm and full, her arms were full of this sweet man suckling at her breast and her eyes were full of the sight of him clasped tight to and thrusting into her.

‘Fuck she’s soft. Soft and wet. Soft, wet and warm. She smells warm and fucking sweet.’ Dean released her breast enough to say, “So good baby. Fuck baby. So good for me.” Dean started thrusting with more force pulling farther out and slamming back into her, holding her hips tightly. He knew she was coming again when he felt her walls spasm rhythmically around him. He fucked her through her climax and then turned her on her back without pulling out of her.

“Baby, wanna fuck you hard, okay?”

Rachel was breathless and only able to whimper out a reply, “Mnn nhh..Um.”

“What baby? Didn’t hear you. Want me to fuck you hard? Wanna fuck you hard and deep. ‘S okay?”

Rachel huffed out, “Yes. Yes I want. I want. Yes. Please. Yes.”

Dean started off slow after situating himself between her legs and then raising her thighs and bracketing them with his arms. “So fucking tight baby. Feel so good. Gonna fuck you good baby.” He leaned in to find her mouth and tried to maintain contact with her lips while he pounded in to her. ‘Okay, so this one was more for him. Damn she felt good and fuck if he wasn’t going to enjoy this’. Dean let out a lot of his frustration over the next few minutes, remembering to check in with her as he dipped for another kiss. “You okay baby? Not too rough? Not hurting you?”

Rachel was returning all his kisses and nodded her head yes. She rarely ever said that word, but currently it was apropos, so she punched out, “Yeah ‘s good. Fffuck me Dean. Fuck me hard. ‘S good,” then kissed him hard and reached for his hands helping him to get in deep. Dean fucked into her hard and deep chasing his own orgasm until it slammed into him with enough power to make him see white. “Ohhhh. Ffffuck baby. Ffuck, fuck, fuck.” Rachel felt his hot liquid pouring into her and her uterus responded causing her to quiver down deep. Dean released her legs without pulling out and rolled them both on their side. They were both covered with a film of sweat causing stickiness between them. Dean rutted his slowly softening dick back into her and shivered. “Felt so good baby.” He drew her into a deep kiss and touched their foreheads together until their breathing evened out. Dean closed his eyes and soon he was gone. This was the most relaxed he’d been in the last few months. Rachel, however, was wide awake and was not going to miss any of this. She petted the back of Dean’s head and cradled him against her chest, his whiffling breaths alerting her that he was out and it felt good having him in her arms.

Rachel did not know how much time had passed; she was content lying there, holding Dean, but she really needed to pee and she did not want to disturb him. She was also feeling kind of gross and sticky. She held it as long as she could and then tried to extricate herself a little at a time from his grip. He sure was a snuggler and if she was more comfortable she could have stayed there longer. She almost made it until she tried to slip his head off her chest and he nuzzled back in and gripped her tighter putting more pressure on her bladder.

“Dean,” she whispered. “Dean.”

“What..wha?”

“Dean, need to get up.”

“Oh, okay. ‘M sorry.” He started to rise up. 

“No you go back to sleep. I just need to pee.”

‘Fuck. I fell asleep. Wonder if that’s part of the all night deal?’ Dean was awake now and checked the time. It was 2 am. He knew he had slept but not for how long. He walked over to knock on the bathroom door, “Hey, let’s get a shower or if you want a bath instead?”

“Um, sure. Feeling a little sticky.”

Rachel decided the shower would be easier, besides Dean would probably fall asleep in the tub. Dean soon joined her after Rachel started and adjusted the water. Back in bed after a shared shower Dean queried, “Well, um do you want .. Anything you wanna do ? I feel bad about falling asleep.”

Rachel had something in mind already. She really wanted to wrap her lips around that pretty, pretty cock. Ten years into her marriage she had finally started to enjoy going down on her man. She had been intimidated and a little grossed out by the whole thing when she first started having sex. As time went on she had learned to love the feel and taste of his cock in her mouth. Too bad she had been married to an asshole. Dean was great and she felt at ease with him, but she was uncomfortable with asking.

“Can we just make out for a while, and then…”

“Sure baby, whatever you want,” Dean said, in that deep voice of his that traveled right down to Rachel’s pussy. She sighed and thought to herself, ‘Dear God I’m getting wet already’.

There was nothing wrong with making out except maybe a little beard burn. Even though Dean had started out clean shaven there was now a little stubble. Dean’s hands were everywhere just stroking her skin, touching her but eventually his hand found her pussy again and he started to slide two fingers in and out. Rachel did not want to come yet; she wanted Dean in her mouth. She sat up and leaned over him to edge him over on his back, then kissed her way down his neck and chest. Were his nipples sensitive? Why yes, yes they were, judging from the sounds coming from Dean when Rachel flicked her tongue over them. She mouthed big wet kisses over them for a few minutes and then made her way down his belly, to his little pudge first and then kissing her way down his happy trail to the coarse hair above his cock. He was hard already and Rachel approached it with reverence. The Holy Grail. 

First she nudged it with her nose and rubbed her cheek up and down the shaft. Then she hovered over the tip and breathed on it, small warm puffs that made Dean wiggle. Now she kissed at the very tip, mouth slightly open, just enough to cover the slit at the very tip and sucking softly; the taste of his slick familiar, somewhat comforting, not at all bad. As she kissed again she held him from the opposite side and guided the tip into her mouth, gradually opening her mouth a little wider with each kiss; she ended each one with a gentle suck. Rachel was enjoying herself by becoming reacquainted with the male member, but was not sure how to step it up from here. She had not usually just given a blow job when she was married; they usually went down on each other at the same time with her on the bottom. That she knew how to do. For now she was going to try to suck him down without jacking him. They had the rest of the night didn’t they?

Dean sensed some hesitation on her part. “Baby, c’mere.”He sat up and pulled her in to him. “Tell me baby. What do you want? Anything, just tell me.” Dean tucked her head under his neck and nuzzled her ear in a reassuring way, petting her back. 

“This is hard for me.”

“I know. No rush. Just wanna do whatever you want, but I can’t unless you tell me.”

“God Dean, you’re so sweet.”

“And you’re so stalling,” he said in a lightly teasing tone. “Can you give me a hint? I know you want it, I just want to give it to you.”

That got Rachel tickled. ‘He wanted to give it to her.’ She let out a nervous giggle and then looked at Dean. It took him a minute and then she saw the light go on. His face broke out in a big smile and it made her laugh some more when she saw him blush. He had just fucked her six ways to Sunday and he was blushing. She fell back on the bed giggling. Dean shook his head and laid his head on the pillow next to her. “I’m sorry Dean. I didn’t mean to laugh at you, it was just, so.. it struck me funny, that’s all.”

“No problem. Always happy to lend comic relief.”

“Yeah, it was getting a little intense.”

Dean took a big breath and said, “Sooo… we can just hang out or make out, whatever you want, but I have to say I was enjoying what you had started.”

“And I really wanted to keep going….” she returned.

“But?”

“But, I’m not really sure….I usually…well it’s been a long time, but I used to do that with the man on top..and you know, do it together.”

“Oh babe, your wish is my command.”

Dean grinned and got up on his knees, pulling her hips under him and straddling her, then spreading her legs and situating his mouth over her pussy. “This what you had in mind baby?”

“Mnn nnh.” Rachel tilted her head back so that she could get the tip of Dean’s now semi hard cock in her mouth. She ran her hands over his thighs and ass: she kissed the inside of his thighs first and when she got situated, she wasted no time sucking him down. Dean was spreading her lips and licking her pussy, surrounding her hips with his arms. They fell into an easy rhythm mirroring each other’s pace. Rachel had both hands on Dean’s ass and was using that for leverage as she bobbed up and down and sucked his cock. Rachel felt Dean slide two fingers into her and start to fuck her with them as he sucked on her clit. She was now humming around his cock, loving the feel and taste of it and one of her hands was caressing his balls. 

To Rachel’s mind, Dean was a god. She did not remember sex being this good before, good, but not this good. Soon she was coming again more intensely than before, resulting in her taking Dean much deeper in her throat as she relaxed. Dean pulled away before he came, pulled her body around and covered her body with his, entering her with ease. He wanted to fuck her again and knew he was close. After a few thrusts he pulled her legs up and held onto her ankles, fucking her fast and deep. 

Before he could ask her how she was doing, he was coming hard. “Fuck, baby. I…” Dean kept pumping through his orgasm, gradually slowing and yet continuing to thrust deeply until it became too much and he slumped down on top of her. Between the sweat and the come they were both sticky again, but too blissed out to care and Dean fell asleep on top of Rachel. She just held him to her; kissed the top of his head and welcomed the feel his weight upon her, gradually drifting off herself. During the night they readjusted their positions for comfort; both of them sated and loose.

Rachel had always been an early riser, a creature of habit and so was up before Dean. She was taking a shower, enjoying the warmth when a wave of emotion flooded over causing her to cry silently. When she had collected herself she dressed, dried her hair and applied very light make up; her regular routine calming her. Dean was still asleep when she finished; she hated to wake him and decided to go ahead and get coffee started. Rachel wanted to talk to Dean before she left. 

Dean poked his head over the balcony and called to her, “Don’t leave yet, I’m gonna clean up, ‘kay?”

“I’ll be here,” she returned. “Making coffee.” She also found fresh fruit, bagels and muffins that she turned into a quick breakfast. She picked at the food a little, but was starting on her second cup of coffee when Dean got to the kitchen fresh from the shower. She started to pour him a cup, but before she picked up the pot, Dean was behind her, turning her around and pulling her in for a long, languid kiss, and then another. Rachel was feeling too close to crying to continue and placed her hands flat on Dean’s chest and pushed back a little, not out of his arms, just enough so that she could look up at him.

“Dean. I want to say something and I’m going to apologize ahead of time that I may cry.”

Dean was uneasy at that statement, but replied in a soft tone, while peppering small kisses to her forehead and around her eyes, “Yeah, baby. What is it?”

Rachel took a deep breath, determined to say what she was really feeling, she might never get another chance. “Dean when I decided to book this, it was sort of on a whim. It wasn’t just that I’ve been too busy to have a relationship, and I’m not socially awkward. I’ve not been bitter about my past, obviously I like men. My um issue is that I’ve been afraid. Afraid that I would be hurt again. I had visions of myself going to my grave without ever being with a man again.” Dean was letting her talk, encouraging her with his posture, snuggling her close. “I wanted you to know that I never expected this to turn out the way it has. You’ve been so…well the sex was phenomenal….but I don’t think I would have responded to anyone else like I have with you. You are a very special man, and I..”

Dean interrupted her, “I’m not anything special…”

“Don’t you dare say that Dean. Remember what you said to me last night. I don’t want you to belittle yourself, and please just listen. It’s hard enough for me as it is. “

“Okay, go ahead.”

“So like I said, you are very special, and I’m a good judge of people. The way you made me feel, like you were really here, you know? I don’t think that this is an act. I think this is the way you are. Tender, observant, and like I said, the sex was fantastic, but I feel as if there was something more going on. I feel like you really shouldn’t be here, like this is not your regular thing.”

Dean cleared his throat and Rachel waited for his response. He looked nervous, not agitated, but was having a hard time making eye contact, but he still held her. Rachel did not want to push, “I’m not saying this to pry, but for whatever it’s worth, I’m sorry if you’re going through some things right now and that you may be having to do this, but I want you to know that I’m glad it was you. You made me…..”

And there they were. Tears. She could not hold them back, but she just had to get this last out, she wanted him to know. Rachel gulped and tried to finish. “You made me feel loved, like this was real. Like we’d known each other for a long time. You made me forget about the money. You made me feel cherished. I um, thank you, you sweet, sweet man.”

In the middle of her speech she saw Dean’s eyes welling up and by the time she was finished his tears were spilling over. They clung to each other for a few minutes, Dean was overcome with feelings himself, thinking about everything that was going on with Cas, his job and the money. Even though he did not feel the need to explain his situation, he wanted her to know how he felt. “You’re right, I’ve got a lot of things going to crap in my life right now, and I, well I didn’t think this gig was going to turn out like it did, so thank you, I uh…I like you a lot, and uh, just thanks.”

They kissed again and damn if it wasn’t causing her to be aroused again. He had her backed up against the counter and the kisses were getting deeper and wetter due to all the waterworks. There was a knock at the main doors that broke the mood. 

Dean wiped his eyes, “I’ll get it,” and then released her with one last kiss. Rachel tried to compose herself, grabbed some tissue and checked her face in the reflection on the oven’s chrome. 

“So that was a fifteen minute notice to wrap things up. So I guess it’s back to reality.”

“Yeah, so the spell has been broken. I’ll go collect my things.”

When Rachel came down the stairs, Dean was waiting on her. He walked her to the door and gave her a light chaste kiss on the lips, a friendly hug and escorted her out the door. Mark was waiting on them and told Dean where he was wanted, and then helped Rachel to the elevator.

Dean was headed to Crowley’s office. “Well Dean, how’d it go? Did you hook her in for a return engagement?”

“Crowley, you’re a sorry son of a bitch ya know it. But if you have to know, it went fine, and no, I did not try to get her back again. It did not feel right, so no.”

“Dean, Dean, Dean. I’m just trying to help you out kiddo. Got your best interest at heart. You need the money; the broad’s got money, so you have to play it right.”

“The only one you wanna help is you. So give me my money, so I can get out of here and get the stench of brimstone off of me.”

“Okay for now, but I understand you’re in deep and what I’m giving you now is not near enough to take care of your debts, so we’ll be calling you back soon. I have someone else in mind that you’d be great for. Here’s the folio. Don’t wait too long; if you don’t step up to the plate, there are others that will for these prices.” Crowley handed him a cashier’s check and a new client folder. “We always do follow up on our clients, so you may get a return date from last night anyway. Hope for your sake you took care of business. I know you have it in you. I predict you’ll be back.”

Dean huffed in disgust, “You are one slimy, limey bastard Crowley.” Dean glared at him, shook his head and walked out. 

Dean went straight to the hospital to check on Cas who was still very pale and washed out; sunken eyes, he’d lost a lot of weight. Dean put a smile on his face and went to Cas’ bedside and took his hand and leaned in for a kiss. “Hey sweetheart. How’re you doing today?”


End file.
